Bliss
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [A/U] - PruMano - OneShot - Una despedida puede ser asombrosamente dolorosa, sobre todo cuando ya has perdido a esa persona con la que sonreíste más veces de las que puedes describir... pero sobre todas las lágrimas que abarca esa relación, la felicidad de esos instantes fue imposible de olvidar para ambos. Un último adiós y un "te amo" eterno.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados aquí mismo son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los estoy usando sin fines de lucro, no gano nada y escribo por mera diversión (dhu)_ xD!

.

* * *

**Bliss**

.

**One-shot**

.

**Crack paring**

.

* * *

.

Había una vez un simple chico, tan extraño que era asombroso, porque había nacido naturalmente albino, desde su cabello blanco platinado, su piel blanca como tormenta de nieve y hasta aquellos ojos rojizos como la sangre debido a la falta de pigmento en su cuerpo ¿Verdad que suena asombroso? Lo se, ese soy yo, Gilbert Beilshmildt, asombrosamente genial.

Desde pequeño me dije a mi mismo que era y como era, me convencí y me convertí en lo que todos llamaron «megalómano» y «narcisista» ... tal vez lo era un poco, pero dicen que un narcisista no puede enamorarse de nadie más y por ello no creo que lo sea, es decir que soy asombroso pero no a TAL punto... me estoy desviando enormemente del tema central, ya mismo vuelvo.

A pesar de ser tan genial, debo admitir que siempre estuve del lado turbio de la moneda, comencé con pequeñas riñas en la escuela elemental y terminé con las manos manchadas, se que tu que lees esto me comenzará a juzgar y aunque es cierto, que soy un asesino, no es algo que pueda explicar de forma simple, ni yo recuerdo que hacía una vez que comenzaba a ver la sangre carmesí brotando de alguien más, era lo que todos decían: un monstruo, vitoreado por el círculo que frecuentaba.

Al final de cuentas era tan maldito como ellos, cada uno peor que otro, pero al final de cuentas les agradezco porque fue gracias a ellos que te conocí, que pude acercarme a ti, porque si se lo hubiera dejado a mi _bruder_ nunca nos hubiera presentado a pesar de ser concuñados aunque no lo culpo, soy el peor ejemplo de asombroso hermano mayor y me alegro de que no haya seguido mis mismos pasos, ahora por eso está felizmente casado con tu hermana, la hermosa y alegre Felicia Vargas y el serio pero apuesto Ludwig Beilshmildt, escuché en su boda que los llamaban.

Estuve ahí, sí pero no me acerqué a nadie, solo a felicitarlo a él.

Me merezco estar solo ¿No lo crees, _mein liebe_ Chiara? Perdóname si te molesta que te llame así, pero se que hasta el final de mis días fuiste la única mujer a la que amé, aunque también eres la persona más asombrosa que conocí y a la que más dañé. Por ello te pido disculpas mi hermosa Chiara Vargas, porque cometí muchos errores pero solo me lamento de lastimarte, de seguir lastimándote aún ahora se que lo estoy haciendo ¿Puedes continuar leyendo?

Eres a la única persona que consideré tan asombrosa como yo, quizá hasta más, lo suficiente como para pedirle algo.

Aunque me hizo tan feliz, se que estuvo mal el pedirte que me amaras para siempre, pero soy un perro egoísta... ¿Sabes que aún puedo recordar como te conocí? Catorce de Marzo de tu primer año de preparatoria, entre todos los perdedores que entraron ese año tu sobresaliste, no te dejaste intimidar por el grupo colocado en el jardín frente a la biblioteca, Felicia necesitaba aquel libro ¿Cómo era? Ah... «Teorema de Pitágoras para primer año» y por eso te pidió ayuda para sacarlo, al salir Sadik quiso cortarte el paso pero tú como si nada lo pateaste justo en su «orgullo» antes de decirle que ni pensara en tocarte o usarías sus bolas como adorno en tu llavero.

Nadie además de mi notó que tus rodillas temblaban, estabas asustada pero tus ojos olivo demostraban una fortaleza que ciertamente me intrigó, luego te miré con la pequeña Felicia y como le entregabas el libro mientras ella lloraba asustada por ti, pero tu le jalaste las mejillas y la regañaste, comprendí que lo que buscabas era darle seguridad a la pequeña hermana tuya, te estuve siguiendo todo el día y entre a los baños de chicas detrás de ti, asustando a las que iban a entrar... y te escuché, que estabas tan asustada de ese «maldito bastardo» afuera de la biblioteca, te vi abrazarte entre el pequeño espacio del cubículo del baño, entonces me notaste...

¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieras hecho?

Desde ahí puedo asegurarte me convertí en el ser más masoquista, inclusive aguanté la «golpiza» de advertencia que Antonio me dio para que me alejara de ti, ese idiota se volvió parte de otro círculo de amistades junto a Francis, mi doctor cupido personal... a pesar de que Toño era mi competencia directa, pero no hice más que entregarte todo mi amor y así un día tu me regresaste de vuelta el tuyo.

Agradezco que nunca haya sido bueno planeando nada, porque si ese día hubiera escuchado en las noticias que iba a llover, no te hubiera besado en aquel puente peatonal aunque el cielo se cayera en forma de lluvia sobre nosotros, empapados. Realmente que contigo pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida, inclusive ignoré aquellos dolores en el estómago que siempre dijo mi hermano y los chicos que eran consecuencia de tantos puñetazos y cabezazos tuyos, aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que era peor de lo que se mostraba.

En verdad lo lamento Chiara, no debí dejarte sola en el hospital, con tu familia tan «conservadora» como era que solo te hirió y te dijo lo peor justo cuando más necesitabas un abrazo, ciertamente parte de mi murió con ese pequeño trozo de ambos, pero acababa de ir al médico y me dieron esos resultados... te lastimé para que no notaras, en vez de decirte la verdad tomé el camino de la estupidez y con la primera chica tipo modelo de _Play Boy_ me fui a besar hasta quedar medio desnudo en el salón donde ibas a leer lejos de tanta gente... justo cuando fuiste dada de alta, justo cuando tu entraste a ese lugar.

Nunca te miré llorar y en esos momentos no hiciste más que llorar en silencio mientras te decía estúpidas mentiras para que te alejaras de mi, para que me dejaras sufrir mi oscuridad yo solo... y eso hiciste, cerraste la puerta de aquel salón, te fuiste caminando y no regresaste a la escuela en todo el día, a pesar de eso no fui detrás de ti, no tenía derecho, no tenía esa posibilidad.

Todos se fueron alejando de mi de forma relativa, yo mismo los fui alejando hasta que no quedó nadie, luego Ludd tuvo que enterarse de la verdad, pocos días después de su graduación, de la tuya, de la de Felicia... un día después de que le había pedido matrimonio a tu hermana.

Me limité a mirarte de lejos después de que te hice llorar, porque una persona tan dañada como yo no era buena para alguien tan brillante como tu, pero me alejé de ti un poco tarde, de la peor manera… no solo porque te habías convertido en mi vicio, en esa única droga que no podré volver a obtener por ser tan exótica…

Sino porque al dañarme yo para alejarte, no noté que te estaba lastimando a ti, no noté que ese precioso brillo estaba apagándose por mi estupidez, por mi indecisión.

Tal vez no tenga oportunidad ni mucho menos el derecho de mirarte de nuevo frente a frente, pero se… que ni tu ni yo olvidaremos esos momentos juntos y lo lamento por eso, porque sufres por mi culpa y se que cada 14 de Marzo recordarás esa canción, ese paseo en la lluvia, esa cita fallida, ese helado derretido, ese beso inesperado y esas caricias mías que dibujaron tu piel.

¿Puedo pedirte un favor egoísta?

**Odiame.**

Se que te dije que odiar es estúpido y casi imposible, por eso te lo pido… porque se que tu tienes las armas para hacer ese «imposible» realidad, porque tu y yo nos amamos con locura, justo como podemos ser, sin restricciones, sin límites, porque hicimos oídos sordos a los imposibles que dictaba el mundo y la sociedad solo por amarnos, por mirarnos al día siguiente con una sonrisa demente, porque lo estábamos.

Tu y yo nos volvimos los peores enfermos mentales, de esos que alucinan y destrozan el mundo a su alrededor, porque sin esos límites ya no existían peros para todo lo que sentimos… esa es la razón por la que se que podrás cumplir mi insulsa petición, porque quien ah amado como los locos sin inicio, final o intermedio realmente escrito, puede llegar a odiar con la misma intensidad.

Ojalá no hayas notado que también te estoy pidiendo que nunca te olvides de mi, porque ese era el detalle de odiarme; lo lamento, opaqué ese brillo tan tuyo con las salinas lágrimas que te provoqué.

Por favor, busca no estancarte aunque haya existido un enorme lazo entre nosotros, ignora los ligamentos por favor y no por mi, sino por ti, vuelve a sonreír que se que un día encontrarás personas asombrosas que te apoyen y te amen, que no juzguen tu pasado, te alienten al futuro y te acompañen en tu presente. Se que si tienes en tus manos esta carta es porque nunca más nos volveremos a ver, pero siempre tendré en mente que este estúpido lobo blanco y solitario nunca olvidó tu sonrisa y dulzura espontánea, ni esos cabezazos... ni esos labios con textura suave...

Como último, se que no merezco escribir esto: lamento herirte... _Ich liebe dich_.

…

Ella cerró la carta, aquella que con trabajos alcanzaba a entender por lo nublado de sus ojos ¿Justamente ahora volvía? No era justo ¡Maldición que no lo era! Porque a pesar de todo el daño sufrido, de las veces que fue señalada y de otras tantas que lloró hasta quedarse dormida por culpa de ese maldito bastardo alemán albino... lo seguía amando, con una locura que cualquiera en un manicomio podía envidiar.

Afuera del cuarto de la italiana mayor, su hermana pequeña de seis meses de embarazo contenía el aliento, esa carta era lo que su esposo había traído con un rostro lleno de pesar, no sabía que era pero si de quien... y le asustó un poco, porque su hermana a pesar de todo lo seguía amando, porque durante su boda lo buscó desesperadamente con la mirada oliva-chocolate que le pertenecía aunque el albino nunca apareció.

Estuvo ahí una hora escuchando con atención mortificante el sollozar de la mayor de las Vargas hasta que su esposo llegó para llevarla a casa, su embarazo era delicado y a pesar de ello andaba con la energía para andar de aquí para allá, era algo que no podía parar de Felicia y aun así era la naturaleza del rubio Beilshmildt, el estar preocupado, sobre todo cuando recibió tal noticia... la misma que durante la noche comunicó con lujo de detalle a su esposa.

Ella lloró desconsolada, pero no fueron ni la mitad de las lágrimas que la mayor debía de estar soltando, después de todo juzgó de la forma más horrible a Gilbert, aunque había algo de razón, nunca se esperó... que hubiera muerto aquella mañana, pues con solo veintiún años fue diagnosticado con cáncer maligno en el intestino grueso, avanzado, incurable... y mientras todos lo fueron dejando solo por haber querido evitar que todos lo miraran con lástima de una estúpida manera... el moría lento y doloroso.

En definitiva visitaría el día de mañana a su hermana, quien estudiaba su último año de la carrera de Literatura.

Aquel final era algo que no esperaba para él, creía que años después lo volvería a encontrar tan energético como siempre o que iría a visitarlo a alguna prisión, nunca imaginó que el muriera... no, Chiara Vargas seguía amando a aquel bastardo conejo albino _figlio di puttana_ como solo ella sabía, inclusive con aquel anillo en su dedo, porque había aceptado casarse con ese buen hombre, su mejor amigo... justo el día anterior.

Ahora solo cruzaba por su cabeza todo lo que pasó, todo lo que había leído... porque existían tantas frases bonitas, canciones maravillosas, tanta poesía hermosa y libros con historias y cuentos tan fantásticos, pero ninguno es lo que necesitaba… nunca abarcaron tanto.

Ninguno es la plena descripción de lo que sentía por ese _dannazione_ egoísta, ninguno fue lo suficiente como para abarcar lo mucho que lo extrañó.

Nunca fue algo similar a cada acción espontánea, a cada beso robado… y sí, puede que en cierto momento se haya identificado con ellos, pero al final no era el mismo guión, no era la misma locura que vivía en cada segundo junto al oji rubí.

Porque solo ellos dos conocían esos besos espontáneos, esas risas llenas de ilusión, los abrazos cálidos y reconfortantes; pero ya no era más tu y yo, era una historia que terminó, que no se volvería a repetir, que dejó bañar las páginas siguientes con tinta y en base a dolorosas lágrimas se espació por el papel hasta borrar la posibilidad de un futuro juntos.

Un futuro del que no sabía nunca, no iba a existir más, porque él se había ido ahora en definitiva...

—Bastardo... _ti amerò tutto l'eternità... ho promesso_, _cazzo_... —y una parte dentro de ella sabía que era verdad, inclusive si no fueran más...

No eran más esos dos locos corriendo en el puente peatonal mientras escapaban de la fría lluvia, solo con el calor de sus manos unidas.

No eran más los cursis en secreto, debajo del rincón de la escalera del colegio ofreciéndose amor y besos variopintos.

No eran más los que se desvelaban con el cargador pegado al enchufe para continuar largas charlas sin sentido.

No eran más aquellos que prometimos tanto en aquellos momentos de silencio inhóspito.

No eran más discusiones sin sentido en los que ella lo golpeaba e insultaba en su idioma natal y que él se arreglaban con un largo beso.

Y en definitiva no eran ni serían más, desconocidos con un pasado común…

Pero siempre lo amaría, siempre recordaría esa felicidad junto a él... y creía que en algún otro tiempo, en algún otro maldito universo... quizás estaban juntos justo ahora... y para siempre...

* * *

**.**

**NO se como salió esto... well si lo se pero no diré como. Espero les haga llorar... okay not, bueno si, porque sentirán más el fic.**

**Y antes que nada... ¡NO ES MI CULPA! Le agarré amor a esta pareja, esto salió (?).**

**Diccionario (según google traductor -?-):**

_Bruder: hermano._

_Mein liebe: mi amor._

_Ich liebe dich: Te amo._

_Figlio di puttana: Hijo de puta._

_Dannazione: maldita sea._

_Ti amerò tutto l'eternità: Te amaré toda la eternidad_

_Ho promesso: Lo prometí._

_Cazzo: mierda._

**.**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


End file.
